The present invention relates to an apparatus for coating by electrodeposition a workpiece which is immersed in a reservoir containing coating material to be electrodeposited in which the workpiece is set for an electrode and the other electrode is disposed at a predetermined position in the reservoir and a DC voltage is applied across the electrodes.
In a conventional apparatus for coating panels with complex contour such as car bodies and the like by electrodeposition coating, for example catonic electrodeposition coating, electrodes (anodes) are disposed respectively along both side walls and the bottom of a reservoir in order to achieve uniformity of coating. The electrode horizontally disposed along the bottom of the reservoir is usually composed of a conductive flat panel member. In this apparatus, coating material is discharged from nozzles of a circulating riser toward the upper surface of the horizontal flat panel electrode, but pigment in the coating material will be deposited over the upper surface of the electrode and its surrounding to cover the electrode with the disadvantageous result of hindrance of electrode function and in some cases clearance corrosion of the electrode at the pigment deposited portion.